Pelo quemado
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Naruto y Kankuro eran unos idiotas / Este fanfic participa en el tema "Trágame tierra" del foro: El NejiTen no ha de morir. /


_**Pelo quemado**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino al genio malvado de Masashi (asesino xD) Kishimoto.**

Este fanfic participa en el tema **"Trágame tierra"** del foro: _**El NejiTen no ha de morir.**_

* * *

¿Se debería sentir feliz? ¿O siquiera emocionado? ¡Para nada! Cada 3 de Julio era igual, un año más, eso era todo. No entendía eso de celebrar los cumpleaños, solo era una fecha, había cosas mucho más importantes ¿de qué servía celebrar su cumpleaños si gastaba un día de su vida en tonterías? Un día que podría usarlo para entrenar, un entrenamiento que podría servirle para salvarle el trasero en una misión. Neji Hyuga cumplía ya sus 17 años y sus amigos no dejaban de insistir en hacerle una fiesta, cosa que claramente el negaba rotundamente.

-¡Vamos Neji! Diviértete un poco- y ahí estaba Lee, su compañero de equipo, pidiéndole o más bien rogándole que se "divirtiera".

-Lee, mi diversión está en el campo de entrenamiento- suspiró conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo por tan molesta insistencia.

-¡Déjalo Lee!- pronunció Tenten molesta para sorpresa de ambos shinobis. – ¿No notas que no quiere? Él nunca quiere pasar tiempo con nosotros a no ser que sea para entrenar, ya me cansé de andar rogándole- miró a Neji quien tenía una cara de sorpresa digna de ser fotografiada, y no era para menos, Tenten no solía actuar de esa forma, simplemente no era habitual en ella.- Feliz cumpleaños, diviértete entrenando- dicho eso se levantó y salió caminando en dirección contraria a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Neji…- pronunció Lee, a lo que este suspiró y agachó la cabeza, no podía creer lo que iba a decir.

-Tenten- la llamó y apretó sus labios. La kunoichi paró en seco y volteó a verlo –Esta bien lo haré, celebraré mi… cumpleaños- pronunció la última palabra con un poco de recelo, pero a la chica no le importó, así que sonriendo corrió y se le tiró a sus brazos sin importarle lo que el Hyuga fuera a decirle.

-¡Haces muy bien Neji!- lo abrazó aun más fuerte y él apartó la mirada.

-Tenten… necesito respirar- ella se sonrojó levemente y se apartó.

-¡Lo siento!- rió –solo me emocioné un poco

-¡Genial Neji! ¡Ahora vamos!- sonrió Lee y se levantó.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Neji y se paró junto con Tenten.

-Verás Neji…- comenzó la kunoichi.

-ya organizamos tu fiesta…- continuó Lee ignorando la molesta mirada de su compañero – hasta los Sabaku están en la fiesta, no dejarás plantado al Kazekage de Suna ¿o sí?

-¿Y si decía que no?- preguntó el Hyuga molesto.

-Pues… sospechamos que ibas a ceder- sonrió Tenten y Neji suspiró.

-Ya que… vamos- se resignó y comenzó a caminar.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Neji junto con sus dos compañeros habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga, el cumpleañero no podía creer como su tío había permitido tal cosa. Sin hacer mucho ruido entraron y se dirigieron al patio, Neji no había alcanzado a pisarlo que ya todos habían gritado a coro – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Neji!- a lo que él respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Neji- nissan- se le acercó Hinata a saludarlo seguida por Naruto.

-Gracias Hinata- sa…- y no alcanzó a terminar ya que Naruto lo interrumpió gritando.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS CUÑADO!- Neji le agradeció aunque no pudo evitar el tic en su ojo izquierdo, porque sí, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la reciente relación de su prima con el rubio. Y así todos los fueron saludando, incluso Sasuke Uchiha estaba presente, que tras recibir un codazo de Sakura lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Luego de cuatro horas Tenten sacó la torta y la puso en una mesa frente a Neji.

-¡Neji! Es hora de apagar las velas- le sonrió y encendió las dos velitas, una con el numero uno y otra con el siete. Cuando el Hyuga se estaba acercando para apagar las velas, Naruto, quien había venido corriendo para no perderse la torta, tropezó golpeando a Neji en la espalda.

-¡Casi me haces caer sobre la torta Naruto!- levantó la voz molesto Neji, que estaba a punto de golpear al rubio cuando fue interrumpido por este.

-¡NEJI TU PELO SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!- gritó el Uzumaki y efectivamente una de las mechas de Neji estaba prendida fuego.

-¡DEMONIOS NARUTO!- Gritó Neji intentando apagar el fuego sin éxito.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- de la nada apareció Kankuro Sabaku con un extinguidor en sus manos.

-Kankuro no creo que…- pero Gaara no alcanzó a terminar, ya era demasiado tarde, su hermano ya había tirado todo el contenido del aparato sobre Neji. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y el cumpleañero salió del patio sintiéndose humillado y molesto.

-Yo voy- dijo Tenten corriendo detrás de él.

-Naruto-kun debes disculparte- le dijo Hinata poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Sí, ya voy- dicho eso salió corriendo para donde Neji y Tenten habían ido.

* * *

Neji se encontraba sentado en su cama suspirando, sabía que no debía celebrar su cumpleaños, todo era una maldita pérdida de tiempo y para colmo ahora tenía parte del pelo quemado y estaba cubierto de un extraño polvo blanco o lo que sea que el extinguidor tenga dentro.

-Neji- la voz de Tenten se escuchó detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-Vete Tenten- no estaba molesto con ella en absoluto, pero ahora no quería ver a nadie, o más bien no quería que nadie lo viera, muchos menos ella.

-Entraré igual- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la bonita chica que se acercaba a él tras cerrar la puerta.

-Te dije que te vayas- ella lo ignoró y se arrodillo frente a él. – ¿Por qué insistes Tenten?- ella no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en la mejilla de él y la fue acercando a sus labios, limpiándolos con sus dedos. – ¿Qué haces?

-Feliz cumpleaños Neji- ella sonrió y se acercó a él hasta unir sus labios. No iba a mentir ella tenía miedo de que él no le correspondiera pero hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Neji por su parte le correspondió, y no solo eso, Tenten se sorprendió cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura. Unos segundos después se separaron por falta de aire. –Lamento lo que pasó

-Pues hazme sentir mejor- él volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella y a besarla. Los dos se habían sumido en su mundo de besos ignorando que alguien los había visto desde la puerta que había quedado entreabierta.

* * *

-¿Te disculpaste Naruto-kun?

-No Hina-chan pero déjalo, ya estaba muy ocupado- sonrió pícaro y Hinata lo miró confundida pero decidió ignorar su sonrisa y llevarlo a comer torta.

* * *

**Bueno no sé si me quedo muy bueno jaja la verdad es la primera vez que escribo NejiTen, siempre suelo leerlo jajaja pero espero les guste. Besos.**


End file.
